Rift Grimm
Rift Grimm is an S-Class Mage in the Blazing Soul guild. Before joining the guild, Rift worked as a bounty hunter, specializing in tracking down and apprehending dark mages or anyone else working for a Dark Guild. This, combined with his use of Iron-Make magic, earned him the nickname “The Metal Reaper”. He also leades the Thrill Seekers team at Blazing soul, comprised of a small handful of members wishing ot partake in his adventures. Rift also has a long standing rivalry with fellow S-Class mage Peltin Geonova, though through many battles, nether one has proven themselves stronger than the other. This has been a talking point for most members of Blazing Soul, which Rift will allude to on occasion for fun. Appearance Rift is a tall man with brown hair and brilliant green eyes. He keeps his hair short, but lets it get messy otherwise. He also has a short goatee on his chin, which he also neglects. Another feature of his is that all his teeth are pointed, while asked about them Rift says that they just grew in that way. Rift’s guild mark is located on his back below the neck and is dark grey in color. Rift normally wares a rust colored button up shirt with palm tree patterns on it, which he leaves open. He also wears a pair of grey jeans with a pair of blue sandals, making him appear to be on vacation to people who don’t recognise him. He also sports a pair of triangular lensed shades, which have become his signature. Lastly, Rift carries a dark blue gym bag when out on assignment, containing a few change of clothes and medical supplies in case of injury. Personality Rift is a very fun loving person, doing things for the hell of it, and almost always with a smile. For the most part he simply lets things happen around him, never really instigating anything unless he needs to. He also enjoys fighting above all else, and often spares with younger members of the guild for fun. He cares greatly for the people in his guild, and will be the first one to offer to help another guild member. Because of this, he has become close friends with Zumma Drumgator, one of the only guild members he can go all out against without fear. When on the job, Rift has a tendency to overdo things. Using his magic to create weapons often leaves a mess of scrap anywhere he fights, often at the ire of local residence. He has never been afraid to brake stuff, often launching opponents through walls and other obstacles. He generally laughs complaints about it though, and just tells people to send the bill to his guild. The only thing that seems to set Rift of is seeing someone take advantage of another persons emotions, whoever or whatever they might be. Witnessing this act turns the regularly happy and passive Rift into a violent monster, mercilessly attacking the perpetrator until one of them is unable to move anymore. This is what earned him a reputation for being a ruthless dark mage hunter, however in reality he doesn’t go out of his way to track down down dark guilds. History Rift’s origins are a bit of a mystery. Having washed up on the shores of Fiore at a the age of 3, he remembers very little about where he came from. With his life seemingly coming to an abrupt end, Rift set off to find himself a new home. Traveling for a couple years, Rift learned to live on the street, running from danger and fighting when running failed. Eventually Rift came across a small village, where he met a mage named Galow, who used iron maker magic. Galow acted as a guardian to the town, ensuring that it was safe from bandits and monsters. Rift eventually convinced Galow to train him in magic, and also came to be the town’s protector. When Rift was 18, Galow began to grow weak with old age, so Rift intensified his training to be able to take on the responsibility of guarding the town. Unknown to him, while Galow had fallen ill, a dark guild made a deal with the towns people to trade Galow’s life in exchange for peace for the town. Before anything was settled, Rift got wind of this and went after the dark guild, defeating every member single handily. After dealing with the dark guild, he learned that the town had tried to trade Galow over to them. Disappointed, Rift gathered all his belongings and abandoned the town with his master. For the next couple of years, the two mages wandered from country to country, doing odd jobs for people until Galow grew so sick that he could no longer travel anymore. Galow unfortunately passed away just after he and Rift arrived in the country of Bantia. Realising that he didn’t want to travel alone, Rift decided to join a mage guild and joined the Blazing Soul guild shortly after burying his teacher. His search wasn't a very long one, and Rift joined up with the Blazing Soul guild later that week. Rift's skills easily allowed him to earn a reputation for himself, and he soon became known as the Metal Reaper because of the style and use of Iron-Make Magic. building a team of other mages to work with. After 10 years, Rift had gained S-Class status within the guild and built up a team of other mages to take jobs with, which he dubbed the Thrill Seekers. He is also often called upon by the guild master, Davin Vamiro, as an adviser when dealing with delicate matters. Magic and Abilities Iron-Make Magic - Rift has become very proficient in using Iron Maker Magic. He’s casting speed, as well as his adaptability; make him a very powerful mage, capable of completing a wide range of jobs. At long range, Rift uses his magic to craft various throwing weapons, and sometimes even guns, to dispatch his enemies at a moments notice. At close range he relies more on swords or other edged weapons to engage opponents, only ever using his named spells when he has to. Rift feels this is a good idea, as it helps hide his true strength in a battle. The spells themselves can very widely, depending on what Rift requires. Simple spells are his forte, small, lightning fast attacks that are hard to predict and avoid, while retaining the power of any metal structure. The more advanced spells take the form of full machines, powered by momentum or wind up engines. These can include drills, lifts, catapults, even firearms. Lastly, while this has never come up in combat, the metal Rift creates with his magic will deteriorate at a much faster rate than any naturally occurring elements. It takes anywhere from twelve, to twenty four hours for any structure Rift creates to rust into dust, depending how much magic he uses when crafting it. *'Iron-Make: Longsword'- An attack Rift considers his signature move. Rift creates a razor sharp blade that extends to great lengths, allowing him to “Shoot” targets at long range with a blade. Rift can use multiple copies of this attack at once; having them come out from between his fingers, and can even send them through the ground as a surprise attack on more powerful enemies. *'Iron-Make: Impact' - A spell Rift adapted from one if his teachers technique. A purely close range move, Rift creates a large metal fist over one of his actual fists, allowing him to hit much harder and not worry about damaging his hands. Additionally he can make a metal boot for a kicking attack with similar effects. Alternatively, Rift can craft an entire suit of armor to use as a last second defensive measure, albeit a rather risky one. *'Iron-Make: Patriot Guns' - Another spell Rift adapted from his teachers arsenal. Rift creates a mass of gun that seems to be coming out of his arm. Then he opens fire, ether on one or multiple enemies, depending on the situation. Rifts magic ensures he never has to reload and he only stops shooting when he runs out of magic power, or decides to change tactics. He can also create makeshift gun turrets with this spell, though they lack the ability to track targets, and carry a finite amount of ammo. *'Iron-Make: Springboard' - A spell Rift developed for the propose of maneuvering, rather than attacking. First, Rift builds magic in his hands, then throws a ball of magic infused metal wherever he needs it. in mid air, it takes the shape of a square platform with a large springs underneath. He is able to use this to launch himself off obstacles, ether to change his position, or get out of the way of an enemy's attack. *'Iron-Make: Chains' - Rift creates several chains and mostly uses them to catch faster moving opponents. By integrating swords and other sharp objects, Rift can then swing them around himself making the swords swing outwards at high speed, slicing anything in their reach. Like his Longsword spell, both variations of this spell can be sent through the ground to surprise opponents. *'Iron-Make: Guillotine' - One of Rift’s more powerful spells, he creates a giant cleaver and swings it at his target, letting the weight of the weapon do most of the work for him. Although more difficult, Rift can use this attack one handed, freeing his other hand to launch another attack, or swing another Guillotine blade. Tis spell is also a but if a make or break maneuver, as re-positioning it for another strike can be rather difficult to to it's excessive weight. *'Iron-Make: Buzz-saw' - A simple spell crafted as a direct attack. With a wave of his arm, Rift generates a number of table saw blades that whirl towards opponents. This spell can come in two variations. The first more suited for close range, involving a number of smaller saws being thrown like frisbees. The second, more damaging method, has larger blades being tolled across the ground like a wheel, maintaining more momentum and able to travel farther, but at the cost of being easier to predict. *'Iron-Make: Heavy Hammer' - As the name implies, Rift creates a large hammer, similar to Guillotine, and slams it down on his target. Unlike Guillotine however, he can’t do this attack with one hand, and reserves it for slower opponents. Typically, Rift will opt to tie his opponents down with his other spells first before attempting this attack, ensuring he has a better chance to hit his mark. *'Iron-Make: Band Saw' - A variation on his Long-sword spell, boasting much more destructive capabilities but at the cost of increased preparation time. First, Rift will craft a flexible band of metal that is serrated on both sides, which he will extend to wrap around targets, both human and inanimate. then he will pull on the bands, usually using a counterweight to increase tension, that will cause the bands to rotate around whatever Rift has trapped, cutting them to pieces with the movement of the saw teeth. Rift will usually create more than one band at once, allowing him to entrap multiple targets or build several layers of saw blades to chew through opponents. *'Iron-Make: Spring Trap' - A basic spell which Rift will use as a sort of landmine to dissuade opponents from entering a specific area. It works by creating a tightly wound coil of metal wire, intertwined with barbs and other sharp objects. one one of the trip wires around it is sprung, the trap will uncoil at lightning speed, lashing out wires and throwing the barbs towards the directing where the wire was tripped. *'Iron-Make: Turbine' - Less of an offensive spell, Rift will craft a massive, industrial fan to generate incredible winds. These winds can reach speeds upwards of one hundred miles per hour, enough to blow the roods off of houses or uproot trees. The one downside is that the turbine requires a fair amount of time to get up to speed, and can burn out fairly quickly if left running for too long. *'Iron-Make: Auger' - One of Rifts most destructive spells; he creates a drill on one of his arms and bores it into his target. Alternatively, he can use both hands to produce a larger drill, but at the cost of mobility. As he has to move a larger weapon, Rift becomes slower, and can be left open to a counterattack should he miss his mark. The trade-off however, is an incredibly destructive machine that can bore straight through stone, and even his other metal constructs, without slowing down. *'Iron-Make: Metal Slayer' - Another of Rift's more powerful attacks; he creates a broadsword with a series of teeth on ether side of the blade. These teeth are able to rotate around the sword like a chainsaw, making this weapon extremely dangerous. Rift focuses purely on his sword skills while using this spell, as the constant momentum it generates can make it rather unwieldy to use in combat. It gets its name because Rift is able to cleave through metal with it. Highly Adaptable - Because of the nature of his magic, Rift is able to adapt to changing conditions very quickly. Even in combat, he is able to lure opponents into detrimental positions through the use of his spells and the environment. This makes him very unpredictable in combat; making whatever he needs with his magic and ensuring he is never caught off guard. Immense Magical Power - Having risen to S-Class states, Rift naturally gained as vast reserve of magic at his disposal, allowing him to create massive attacks with his magic. While he can overtake people on battles of pure magical power, Rift prefers to keep his full power hidden from others, as he isn't a fan of showing off. High Physical Strength – Having worked with metal magic for most of his live, Rift has gained a high degree of physical strength by lifting and swinging the heavy material around. This also helps him in combat, being able to throw powerful punches and kicks, as well as being able to take quite a few powerful blows before going down himself. Incredibly Durable - In keeping with his high physical prowess, Rift is able to take a very large amount of damage before actually going down. A lifetime of fighting and rough training have taught him how to take a hit, and he can overcome most injuries with shear willpower alone. This can sometimes work against him as well, leading to much more serious injuries when he refuses to back down. Exceptional Close Combat Skills – Although self-taught, Rift has created a results based fighting style that is half based on street brawling, and half using makeshift weapons taken from his surroundings. When fighting, he will focus on inflicting crushing blows to the torso and head, while grappling and braking limbs when an opponents strikes back. With his he is able to repel most non-mages alone, without relying on his magic. He is proficient in the use of all manor of weapons, including swords, spears, clubs, axes, firearms, and even draw string weapons. His jack of all traits fighting style means that he has had little time to one his skills with any one weapon. Trivia *He wares shades at all times to protect his eyes from the flying sparks his magic sometimes produces. It is not, as many suspect, just because he thinks it looks cool. *He secretly wants to marry his girlfriend Samantha Degan, but is too afraid to ask her. Stats Category:Male Category:Mage Category:S-Class Mage Category:Characters Category:Caster-Mage Category:Blazing Soul Category:Males Category:Mages Category:Character Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Human